


【艾萨】情非得已（上）

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 这是一个弯爱直，直又被掰弯的故事。警告：因剧情走向，艾萨均有与他人交往/上床的情节（无描写），雷者慎入
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	【艾萨】情非得已（上）

**情非得已**

01.

萨博瞪着地上的纸杯和从中洒出来的咖啡残液，唯物主义至上的大脑头一次认真思考起水逆运势一类玄学的可靠性。他最近运气确实不太好——想趁周末独占实验室却偏巧撞上仪器检修；去助教办公室赶论文又遇到硬盘故障；转战图书馆的途中买了杯提神的美式，还没喝上一口就全都喂给了地板，哦，还分了一点给他新换的白衬衫。

他幽幽叹气，为咖啡收尸。冰凉液体黏在胸口的滋味不好受，可他唯独今日忘记带公寓钥匙。倒也不是没有回去的办法，他皱着眉，把黏糊糊的纸巾丢进垃圾桶，但他正是出于某种原因才在大好周末跑来学校。他不想呆在家里，只得像个依靠加班逃避妻子唠叨的无能工薪族，将大把时间投进所谓的奋斗与加班里。

手机在裤兜里嗡嗡作响，萨博瞟了眼屏幕，在看到发件人姓名的瞬间就将其塞回口袋里。

地板被清理得干净，那片污渍却透过衬衫渗进心里，糟蹋了本就不美好的心情。

手机又坚持不懈地响了一会儿。在路人误以为他塞了个电动按摩棒之前，萨博不得不咬牙切齿地把它重新掏出来，直接关机。

他整理了一下现状，决定去学校的体育馆碰碰运气。他偶尔会在二楼器械房健身，也有一间属于自己的置物柜，如果没记错，那里面应该有能更换的衣物。

当萨博踏进体育馆，被迎面而来的艾斯叫住名字的时候，他开始怀疑，所谓水逆和坏运势是真实存在的。

“你终于来了！我给你打电话你都不肯接。”篮球队的王牌带着一如往常的明朗笑容大声喊道，生怕他没察觉似的，还跳起来用力挥了挥手。

萨博深吸一口气，好让自己的笑容看起来自然友善：“抱歉，手机没电了。”

“不管怎样，你来了就好，你好久都没来看我打球了。”艾斯已经挤过人群来到他面前，黑发青年似乎刚经过一轮热身，面上泛着健康的薄红，稍一靠近萨博就能感到对方火一般源源不断的热气。萨博想躲开，可熙攘的人群没有给他多余的空间。

“比赛马上开始了，”艾斯像是没察觉他的不自在，兴冲冲道，“老样子，给你留了最好的位置。”

萨博想说对不起我的实验做到一半必须离开，可对上艾斯的视线，他又默默把话咽了回去。

他后悔自己没有看完艾斯短信就直接来体育馆，更后悔自己没有婉拒那张笑脸和邀请。他走到篮球场外的休息区，那儿有他熟悉的篮球队教练、艾斯的队友，以及……一个他并不熟悉的金发姑娘。

所有人都在等他们的王牌归来。艾斯越过萨博跑回队伍里，像完成美好拼图的最后一块碎片。萨博停了下来，他看着艾斯跟同伴们嬉笑打闹，在谈笑的间隙勾住女孩的腰，并乖乖歪头接受对方的祝福之吻。

嘈杂的人声在刹那间静默，又如汹涌潮水将他没顶。他庆幸比赛吸引了如此多的观众，可以让他在哨声响起的时候顺利隐匿其中，躲过艾斯搜寻的目光。

萨博不记得自己怎么从体育馆逃出来的。室内太过拥挤，令人喘不过气，可室外又过于寒冷。他在台阶上狼狈地打着哆嗦，眼前还是艾斯俯身与女孩亲吻的画面。

02.

艾斯第一次向篮球队介绍萨博时，得意洋洋地炫耀着他各种光辉的头衔和成就，最后以一句“我堪称完美的兄弟”收尾，其措辞浮夸的程度，就连厚脸皮的萨博自己也感到牙酸。

但他知道他距离所谓的“完美”差之千里，一个暗恋自己兄弟甚至将其作为手淫对象的男人怎么有资格被称为“好兄弟”呢？反过来，艾斯倒的的确确是个标准好兄弟了，萨博敢肯定对方绝不会因为自己的性取向而产生偏见，他甚至能想象出艾斯认认真真替他物色男朋友的情景，如果他没有对自己兄弟有非分之想，那倒也是个温馨快乐的未来。又或者，如果艾斯也恰好能接受男同，说不定他们还能萌生兄弟情谊之外的珍贵感情。

可惜没有如果。

他的好兄弟是个性向比钢铁还笔直的直男，那些艾斯藏在床下却早就被他发现的情色杂志足以证明一切。

好在萨博是个乐观的人，暗恋无望，但他们还能做亲密的兄弟。他甚至可以预先做好心理准备，在未来某日以伴郎的身份为对方献上最真挚的祝福。

他以为他能做到的。

可当他目睹了艾斯赢球时被温香软玉投怀送抱的全过程，听到艾斯兴奋地对他说自己交了女朋友，在球场外看着那对甜蜜情侣拥吻调情后，他才明白自己的心脏并没有强悍到能承受如此这般的刺激。

03.

艾斯觉得，萨博最近好像躲着他。

以前无论课业多忙，萨博总能挤出时间观看他的比赛，哪怕被拖堂无限压缩的午休他们也会腻在一起吃顿仓促的简餐；萨博总会等他社团活动结束后一起回家，或者绕个远路填饱饥肠辘辘的肚子；他们甚至会为了课表同步而选修一门毫无干系的大课，那几乎是艾斯最喜欢的时光，因为他可以坐在最靠窗的位置晒着太阳呼呼大睡，而丝毫不必担忧作业或学分问题，反正，他有萨博呢。

可升入二年级之后，担任了更多职务的萨博越来越神出鬼没，他们已经很久没有共进午餐，就连晚饭都被萨博以各种各样的借口推脱掉。艾斯通情达理地为兄弟找理由，学生会长太忙了，但是当萨博频频缺席篮球赛之后，艾斯终于有些不高兴了。

他在某个空闲的下午跑去工学院的实验楼堵门，非本院系的学生无法进入，于是他就坐在台阶上打着寒战固执地等人。待到黄昏时候钟楼敲响，昏昏欲睡的他才被一罐热乎乎的可可暖醒。

“你在这里多久了？”

他循着声音抬头，满意地看到金发兄弟担忧的面孔。艾斯夸张地吸了下鼻子，其实这点冷风对暖炉体质的他而言不足挂齿，但为了卖惨他还是摆出可怜的样子。

“怕打扰你做实验嘛。”

萨博无言地看了他一会儿：“怎么了，是资金链断了，还是又偷吃了我放冰箱里的点心。”

“我在你心里就这样吗？”艾斯佯怒，却还是抓住对方伸出的手站了起来，也许是在户外坐了太久，就连萨博的手都比他温暖了，这很稀奇。

“通常你突然这么正式都是因为做了亏心事。”萨博撤回手，不再看他。

“……算了不跟你计较这个，”艾斯撇嘴，“晚饭去吃烧烤吧，我请客。”

原以为会得到欢呼回应，可萨博只是瞪圆了眼睛惊恐地看他：“你到底做了什么需要我收拾烂摊子的事。”

“我真要生气了，”艾斯翻白眼，可心里还是为这点久违的兄弟互动而开心，要知道他们上次这样聊天已经是半个月前的事了，“谁让你最近忙得脚不沾地，兄弟心疼你了，所以犒劳一下。”

短暂的沉默后，萨博微笑道：“谢谢，害你担心了。”

轻飘飘的道谢却足以让艾斯雀跃起来，他高兴地揽过萨博的肩，用力拍打对方的上臂：“你跟我还客气什么，真要感谢，下次赢球了请我吃大餐就行。”

他听见萨博在耳边轻笑。他们踩着斜阳余晖走过校园，身侧是亲密无间的兄弟，口袋里是对方买给自己的热饮，恍惚间艾斯觉得他们回到了中学，好像一切都没变。熟悉的安心感令他眷恋，他由衷希望这样的时光能一直持续下去。

04.

艾斯的恋情缘分始于篮球，女孩是外校篮球社的经理，两人在联赛中相识。某次活动结束后艾斯送对方回校，女孩在跳下电车前忽然吻了他的嘴。之后的事情就变得水到渠成，篮球经理外向又主动，一来二去两人便走到了一起。当队友坐在更衣室里八卦兮兮地追问他最喜欢女孩哪一点时，艾斯挠挠头说，她的金发很好看。

丢斯曾经吐槽，一个坠入爱河的笨蛋会试图说服周围人都谈恋爱。他如是说的时候瞪着艾斯，可王牌同学浑然不觉。

不过艾斯承认，有了爱情滋润的生活的确更加充实。被人时刻需要的感觉很好，对一个缺爱的人而言更是如此。

出于单纯的善意，艾斯无意识地开始怂恿萨博也体验一下校园恋爱的幸福。可对于沉迷学业的学生会长来说这显然毫无吸引力。在艾斯又一次帮会长的暗恋者转交情书时，萨博放下了手里的课本，一字一句道：“艾斯，不要再给我这些东西了。”

他的语气生硬而强势，陌生的压迫感让艾斯有些无措：“呃，对不起，我只是……希望你能多享受一些读书之外的乐趣。”

黑发青年紧张地摸了摸脖颈，垂下脑袋：“抱歉，我太自以为是了。”

空气陷入令人窒息的沉默。艾斯懊恼自己搞砸了，或许丢斯说得没错，他就是个擅自替别人定义幸福的蠢货。

萨博叹了口气。

“我明白你是出于好意，但……我真的不需要这些。”他字斟句酌地缓缓说着。艾斯抬起头，惊讶地发现萨博的神情竟有一丝悲伤。

在他的注视下，这位总是能言善辩的兄弟有些艰难地继续道：“实际上，我喜欢男人。”

“……哦。”艾斯眨眨眼，安静地等待萨博接着说下去，可对方却不再开口。他们默默对视了一会儿，萨博率先移开了视线。

“就这？”艾斯歪头，他还以为萨博有什么更加难以启齿的事要坦白呢：“只是这样而已嘛，不要搞得这么紧张啊！”

他越过桌子，使劲拍了拍金发兄弟的肩头：“不管你喜欢男的还是女的，我都是站在你这边的。如果有人敢说你坏话，我就揍飞他！”

萨博低着头，身体随着他大力的拍打而轻微颤抖。半晌，他才听到对方低不可闻的回应。

没想到自己的好兄弟独自承受着这种压力，艾斯心疼地想。无论发生什么，他都要支持萨博，绝不会让对方受伤，他端详着近在咫尺的兄弟，在心中暗暗发誓。

05.

“都说不可以啦，”克尔拉站在门边，手指搭在电源开关上，半是威胁半是抱怨道，“龙先生也说了，你不能总是睡在实验室里。”

“我会在你们来之前把一切都收拾好的。”萨博头也不抬，他在忙着和代码里的bug斗智斗勇，那是为数不多能让他专注到忘记艾斯的宝贵时间。

“但今天整栋楼都要断电的。”克尔拉的话总算让萨博回了神。

“怎么又断电？”

“最近降温降得厉害，老建筑的电路都要重新检修，”女孩儿看看手表，提醒道，“十点就要停了，快走哦。”

虽然还没入冬，但没有电力的实验室夜晚还是很难熬。萨博无可奈何地赶在断电之前打道回府，他已经三天没有回到那个和艾斯共享的公寓了。并不是对住处有意见，实际上在这种黄金地段能租到如此称心的两室一厅（客厅的长沙发是专门留给假期来找哥哥们的路飞的），对两个大学生来说实属幸运。可就是在最近，在艾斯偶尔带着女朋友回家玩的这段日子里，萨博意识到这间公寓还有一个致命问题。

刚进家门，萨博就看到玄关摆着一双娇小的女鞋。有一瞬间他想扭头就走，可艾斯的声音已经越过吵闹的电视游戏飘过来：“萨博！你回来得正是时候，还剩一块披萨，你不吃我都吃咯。”

萨博揉揉脸，这才换上平和的笑脸踏进客厅：“你吃吧。”

艾斯从沙发里仰起头，朝他做鬼脸：“开玩笑的，这份是特意留给你的。”

“不了，”萨博礼貌地向坐在艾斯腿间的金发姑娘点点头，迅速移开目光，“我在学校吃过了，没胃口。”

说罢他头也不回地走向卧室。游戏里突然传来熟悉的GAME OVER音效，女孩懊恼地抱怨艾斯走神，罪魁祸首心虚地连连道歉。萨博关上门，又忍不住上了锁，好像这样就能把所有声音都阻隔在外似的。

其实他的房间和客厅中间还隔着艾斯的卧房，情侣间的小打小闹已经被过滤得很轻。即使如此，萨博还是毅然拿出降噪耳机，选中最激烈的摇滚歌单来当编程的背景乐。

高度集中的脑力工作需要大量糖分，没过多久萨博就感到饥肠辘辘。他看看时间，已是凌晨，客厅也变得静悄悄的，不知是艾斯送女孩回家还是已经留宿睡下。

他轻手轻脚地去厨房找吃的，艾斯没说谎，真的留了一整份洒满佐料和肉片的披萨给他。可出于某种幼稚的较劲，他碰都没碰，最终也只是从冰箱里勉强翻出两包快过期的面包就着牛奶囫囵吞下。希望他的胃不要闹别扭。

回到房间，剩下的纠错很快都搞定，也许是吃了宵夜的缘故，人还精神得很。萨博躺在床上，正想依靠老套的数羊寻找困意，墙壁的另一侧却传来某种压抑的闷哼。

又来了……他痛苦地翻了个身，试图距离那面墙壁远一点。在这之前他从没意识到他和艾斯卧房中间的那面墙隔音效果如此糟糕，他不仅会听到兄弟女朋友的叫床，就连掩盖在女声之下低沉的呻吟都捕捉得到。

这才是最糟糕的。

如果只有女人陶醉的声音，那性取向男的萨博大可以戴上耳塞安稳入睡。可夹杂在那其中的属于艾斯的声线就如迷蒙空气中稀薄的毒品，诱惑着毒瘾缠身的他贪婪地贴近墙面，疯狂地渴求更多。

某种意义上来说，自己跟瘾君子一样都无药可救了吧。萨博绝望地笑了笑，身体已经不由自主地转向了那面气死沉沉的墙。在那另一侧，他的兄弟正露出怎样的神情呢。与萨博不同，艾斯几乎从不肯老老实实扣好上衣扣子，即使冬天也时不时敞怀露出傲人的腹肌和人鱼线。在家的时候更是肆无忌惮，夏天冲凉后就套个底裤了事，几乎赤裸地大喇喇走来走去的画面之于萨博是甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。因此，想象他俯身运动的情景一点儿也不难。

萨博半眯着眼，藏蓝色的天花板变得模糊飘渺，他隐约能看到汗水顺着艾斯肌肉的线条流下来，他爱死那些迷人的肌肉了，它们绷紧的弧度如此性感而诱惑，不难想到主人正以怎样强劲的力道抽插着……还有喉结，中学时代他们在天台大快朵颐的时候萨博就很喜欢偷看艾斯吞咽的动作，还有仰起头喝运动饮料时喉结上下滚动的幅度，或许就是在那个时候，懵懂的少年意识到自己对亲密的兄弟有了肮脏的性欲冲动。

他侧卧着，弓起身子，右手不由自主地伸进睡裤里。他知道这很糟糕，也很恶心，简直像变态一样，可一切欲望的源头正因为自己的想象而充血，丑陋又亢奋地硬挺着，他只能怀着对兄弟亵渎的欲念净化它，消解它。

当空气终于被静谧笼罩的时候，萨博溜去盥洗室拼命冲洗双手。他忽然想起艾斯搭着他的肩骄傲地对别人说萨博是我堪称完美的好兄弟。一股恶心的冲动翻涌上来，他徒劳地干呕起来，眼泪落进洗面池，与唾液混在一起，流入下水管道。

06.

不知是幸还是不幸，艾斯并不经常带女友回他们俩的公寓里。更多时候都是他送女孩回学校附近的住处，如果时间晚了就顺势留宿。这对萨博来说反而是更轻松的局面，他宁可在过分安静的公寓里独自入眠，也不想再频繁见证兄弟那该死的翻云覆雨。

十月底的校庆正好与万圣节的时间重叠，萨博开始为了学校活动而奔波，也有了更加正当的理由推掉艾斯关于吃饭或打球的邀约。名校的校庆总有许多慕名而来的游客和外校生，萨博就是在这个时候遇到了一个人高马大的年轻男孩。对方向他搭讪的时候萨博有些晃神，如果不是因为对方比自己还高一点儿，打着耳钉的肤色也更深，他甚至以为那就是艾斯。

他也不知道他们的谈话场所是如何从校园小路转到餐桌，再转移到床上的。陌生青年的示好很直白，他喜欢萨博的样子，也看得出他们性向一致，而萨博似乎也不讨厌自己，于是上床就变得顺理成章。

从旅馆离开前他们友好地交换了联系方式，以未来床伴的名义。深皮肤的青年隔三差五来萨博的学校找他，然后他们会去某个酒店纾解欲望，再和平地分道扬镳。这比独自隔着墙壁伴着别人床事自慰要好得多，萨博已经受够被胃酸折磨的呕吐感了。

临近月底的时候，艾斯所在院系跟工学院有一场篮球赛，但萨博还是推掉了。这不能全怪他，有一组实验数据出错，他不得不在操办校庆活动的间隙重做一遍。艾斯在他复读机一般的道歉和婉拒后难得没有再回复，也许对方真的生气了。这令萨博有些沮丧，可又觉得是自己咎由自取。

等待数据结果的时候他听说工学院败北，艾斯他们大获全胜，欢天喜地地去开庆功会了。他在两人的聊天框里发了条中规中矩的恭喜，原以为会石沉大海，艾斯竟很快发来一条消息。他慌忙点开，里面只躺着冷冰冰的“晚上不回去”。

萨博自嘲地笑笑，像丢置自己滑稽可悲的暗恋似地用力把手机扔到一旁。

待他记录完所有数据后，手机又有了一些新消息，无非是学生会关于活动进程的汇报，最上面的一条是来自床伴的，说恰好来到学校附近，今晚要不要约，他可以先去酒店。

萨博盯着手机想了想，回复道，好，今天不用订房间。

07.

尽管大家都为了夺冠而欢呼，艾斯却觉得没什么真实的成就感。也许是因为对手院系的那位风云人物不肯露面，即使发全力把对方打得落花流水，也只是像对着一团棉花无力输出而已。

心情糟糕的时候更容易遇到糟心事。当大家从火锅店出来，兴致勃勃准备续摊的时候，天却开始飘起了雨。考虑到雨天的深夜很难打车，大家便早早散伙改日再约。艾斯没带伞，随便戴着兜帽冲回公寓，想着洗个痛痛快快的热水澡。

有点意外的是家里亮着灯，玄关除了他兄弟的皮鞋外，竟然还有一双尺码很大的男款运动鞋。艾斯没放在心上，以前萨博也时不时邀同小组的成员回来讨论课题，这种时候他都是负责点外卖（和消灭大部分食物）的编外人员。他一面猜测着今晚的客人，一面冲进客厅。萨博的名字已经在嘴边呼之欲出，可当他看清客厅里站着一个几乎全身赤裸的陌生男人时，艾斯完全忘记要怎么发声了。

“我找到了一盒没拆封的，不用再去买——”

萨博从拐角后面走出来，手里拿着哑光的小盒子，艾斯眼力好，立刻就认出那是摆在便利店收银柜前的安全套包装。但这并不是让他失语的，他的目光从避孕套向后延伸，落在金发兄弟光裸的胸膛。

他竟然没穿上衣？艾斯惊呆了，即使在家最邋遢奔放的时候，萨博也总会穿个宽松的套头衫。自从上高中之后他就很少见到萨博不穿衣服的样子了，哪怕上身赤裸的次数都屈指可数。他愣愣地望着萨博的胴体，他知道对方比自己白，可他从没想过被灯光照着的时候那片象牙色的肌肤像会发光一样耀眼。

萨博也看到了他，两人像被同时掐住了脖子的白鹅，滑稽又狼狈地面面相觑。艾斯先一步缓过神，胡乱摆着手大声道：“不用管我不用管我，你们随意！”然后就逃命般冲进了自己的卧室，重重关上了门。

吸了雨水的衣服沉甸甸地坠在身上，他也不敢贸然开门。艾斯想起自己也曾带女朋友回家过夜，还肆无忌惮地隔着一道墙享受床笫之欢。只是这次轮到萨博而已，他对自己说，尽可能让心态端正且明理。作为好兄弟，决不能败了兴致，坏了人家好事。他不断自我游说着，好像重复足够多的次数，就能把心底那点别扭吃味的情绪全都拔干净。如果萨博追求幸福，那他应该支持他不是吗？他们是兄弟，他不是在心中发过誓无论如何都站在对方那边吗？

可为什么还是有种莫名的躁动挥之不去？

深秋的寒意透过衣料钻进皮肤，艾斯后知后觉地打了个颤，才想起来自己应该冲个热水澡。走廊上没有低语或脚步声了，在确保自己不会影响兄弟“好事”之后，艾斯光速洗完了他平生最快的一次澡。

夜色已深，艾斯躺在床上，激烈比赛后的疲惫冲刷着他，可他怎么也睡不着。这很诡异，通常他都是沾枕头就睡的，哪怕不沾也能随时随地入眠。他发泄般瞪着无辜的天花板，安静的深夜一切细小的声音都被放大，他听见秒针走动的声音，耳中血液的鼓动，电器微弱的电流音……

突然，一声本不该出现在深夜的低吟打破了睡前的白噪音。艾斯整个人都绷紧了，他僵硬地转向床边的白墙，墙壁的另一边是萨博的房间。

就在他以为那只是幻觉的时候，断断续续的呻吟穿透墙面砸向他的脑门。他听得出来那是萨博，那绝对是萨博，所以他们正在……艾斯噌一下坐了起来，像要验证他猜测一般，墙那侧的声音也在摇摆中放大。偶尔他能听到萨博隐忍地在说不要，可很快它们就淹没在了沉醉的叹息里。

艾斯愣怔地坐着，脑中空白一片。他曾经问过萨博，自己带女友回来会不会很吵，对方只是摇头说没关系。而他居然就这么信以为真了。

突然，隔壁传来失控般的一声惊呼，却立刻又被压抑住了。艾斯无意识地握住拳头，他不想也没有资格干涉别人的性事，可但凡那个黑头发的家伙有一点违背萨博意愿的行为，他就无法心平气和地坐在原地。

这股无名的怒火在胸腔熊熊燃烧，整张床都变得如坐针毡。艾斯逃避般翻出耳机戴上，短暂的寂静之后，他又鬼使神差地摘掉了一边，好像要确认萨博的声音才能让自己再度安心。

痛苦的辗转反侧在隔壁漫长的性爱中止后才有所缓解。艾斯不知道自己怎么熬过这段时间的，他甚至……他痛苦地看了眼腿间，他甚至听着只有男人呻吟喘息的情况下起了反应。艾斯胡乱给自己寻找合理的借口，也许是剧烈运动后的勃起，毕竟他也有一阵没做过了……只要射出来就能睡个好觉了，他如是自我安慰着，伸手握住了充血的性器，闭上眼，想要像以往那样从记忆中搜罗点前菜。可该死的脑子被下蛊了一般，眼前脑中都只有他那位金发兄弟赤裸着湿漉漉的上身，拆开安全套的画面。

艾斯猛地睁开眼，被冷汗浸湿的睡衣黏在背上。他翻身下床，决定灌一整杯冰水让自己彻底冷静下来。

可走到厨房的时候艾斯就后悔了。光线温和的小夜灯亮着，萨博正站在洗手池边，他这次倒是好好穿了上衣，可宽松衣摆下空空荡荡，赤裸的双腿和大腿内侧的红痕一览无余。

萨博听到脚步声一怔，手里的杯子险些跌落在地。两人再度相顾无言，艾斯从没想过会有比之前更尴尬窒息的时刻。

“你……”萨博的声音沙哑得可怕，他又仓促喝了口水，才勉强继续道，“你还没睡吗？”

“晚上酒喝多了，起来放个水。”艾斯不知道自己的笑是不是像哭一样假，可他实在没有多余力气去伪装了。

萨博盯着手里的杯子，迟疑道：

“……吵到你了？”

“没有啊，不用在意我。”艾斯发出空洞的笑声，茫然地原地转了个圈，决定去洗手间兑现自己的谎话。

他听见萨博缓慢离开的脚步声，和房门轻轻关合的声响。万籁俱寂，所有的力气这才从骨缝里冒出去，他重重跌坐在马桶上，身体软得仿佛一滩烂泥，只有裆部坚挺顽强地支起。他捂着脸，脑中尽是萨博方才明显事后的模样，低哑的声音，残留在腿间的痕迹……

艾斯绝望而清晰地意识到，这已不再是一杯冰水或一个冷水澡能解决的问题。

-TBC-


End file.
